A device of the type defined above is known from German Patent No. 2,850,185, for example. In dispensing devices of this type, it is an important object to provide reliable single feed of the sheets of material. This does not generally pose any special problem if sheets of a uniform quality are processed. However, this prerequisite is not met in single feed of paper currency, for example, in two regards. First there is a substantial variation in the grades of paper used in individual currencies, but furthermore the quality of paper currency changes with use. New currency bills are generally relatively smooth and stiff, whereas they develop a rougher surface with use and at the same time become less stiff. However, dispensing devices of the type defined initially must be suitable for all types of paper currency without changing rolls.
In a case of sheets that are cut in stacks, the problem exists in that the sheets stick together at their cut edges. Thus several sheets at a time are pulled off by the draw-off rolls and conveyed into the gap between the conveyor rolls and the mating rolls. If the conveyor rolls and/or mating rolls are made exclusively of soft material, there is a danger that this material will give and allow the entire bundle to be conveyed through the gap. To eliminate this problem, it has already been proposed in German Patent No. 2,850,185 that the mating rolls and at least one of the conveyor rolls should be made of a hard material with a Shore hardness of 92 to 95. Although this solution has yielded good results, there have been repeated problems in single feed of sheets in dispensing paper currency or sheets of a certain quality in individual cases.